


Hopes and Wishes

by midnightofthesoul



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightofthesoul/pseuds/midnightofthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you both to listen to me carefully. Be brave. Trust yourselves. Look out for each other. But most of all — be brave."<br/>This is my ode to the sisters Bennet. In which there are tears and letters and Jane saying goodbye. *oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this the day Jane was going to leave, but apparently I have a job. Clearly I have lost the ability to write concise works, so that's that.  
> I want to hug these ginger queens and take them home with me, but alas, I cannot. Hope you enjoy my imagined Last Night with Jane. *added* needed an edit scrub, sorry.

When Lydia is five and three-quarter years old, Tommy Patterson from up the street steals her ice cream. She stares, open-mouthed, as the little tow-headed bully makes off with her rocket pop, his tongue stippled with blue and red in traitorous glee. As the tears well up in her eyes and her tiny ineffectual fists ball up tightly, her sister Lizzie comes tearing across the front yard.

A full three years older, she towers over Tommy and his two friends. In all her toothless glory, Lizzie mounts one hand on her hip and wags the finger of her other hand at him, the exact impersonation of their mother when she's 'in a state.'

Whatever Lizzie says to Tommy makes his eyes grow large and face flush, his other friends jaw's dropping. Screwing up his little freckly face, he nods at Lizzie and marches over to Lydia.

"I'm sorry I took your rocket pop, Lydia," he mumbles the words like he isn't sure how they're leaving his mouth. Lizzie taps him on the shoulder, prodding him along. "I'll get you another one tomorrow."

Knowing the world of childhood justice as she does, Lydia smiles and nods at Tommy, "Okay."

As he runs off with his friends, Lizzie slings her arm around Lydia's shoulder and escorts her to the backyard. Charlotte is standing in a haphazard mess of chairs and blankets.

"We just had a shipwreck," Lizzie gestures to a plastic sword. "How about you be the captain?"

Lydia's little five year and three quarter heart soars at Lizzie's offer. "I want to be a Mermaid Queen!"

Though she clearly wants to say otherwise, Lizzie nods. "Whatever you want."

.::.::.::.

Jane leaves early tomorrow. But before she goes, the sisters have one last thing to accomplish. They're quiet as they collect their items: Lizzie the blanket and warming layers, Jane the camping lantern and snacks, and Lydia the beer and a mixtape.

They take Lydia's car since Jane's is packed to the gills for New York. Putting on the mixtape, Lydia rolls down the windows and backs out of the driveway, coaxing her cantankerous car up the street.

As they chug along, she glances in her rearview mirror and sees Lizzie, her hooded gaze fixed out the window. Conversely, Jane is looking straight ahead. Lydia finds their body language somewhat telling of their internal states of mind. Lizzie’s been quiet since Bing left earlier, his and Jane's shared felicity causing a confusing influx of emotion in both Lizzie and Lydia. Neither can deny their happiness for Jane, who is most deserving, but it's a strange time for them both.

The drive isn't too long as they wind through neighborhoods and slowly crawling hills. When the car sputters its way up the gradual climb to the Lookout Point, Lizzie and Jane both sigh at the same time. They look at each other and smile, but it doesn't quite reach their eyes.

.::.::.::.

Tommy Patterson, stealer of rocket pops, gives Lydia her first kiss a few years later. 

His lips are chapped and her cheeks are wet with tears. _Not_ the ideal scenario. They're walking home from summer day camp and she's spent the entire walk fretting over her ill pony.

"What'd you do that for?" Lydia looks at him after he pulls away; eyes level as he hasn't had a growth spurt yet. 

"You were crying," he shrugs. "When ever my mom is crying, my dad gives her a kiss and she stops."

"Oh," Lydia takes in his words and finds his logic infallible. "Okay."

He bumps her in the shoulder and turns back to the path. "C'mon, the ice cream man will be coming by soon. I'll get you a rocket pop."

Lydia smiles brightly and walks the rest of the way thinking about the boy beside her. His act of kindness wins him a special place in her heart.

When she gets home that afternoon, Jane is putting away the dishes in the kitchen. Still confused over her eventful afternoon, Lydia sits at the counter quietly, watching her sister move gracefully about the small space.

"What's wrong?" Jane peers at her curiously.

"Tommy Patterson..." Lydia hesitates, "kissed me."

Jane stills her movements and walks over to where Lydia is sitting, carefully asking, "Did you _want_ him to kiss you?"

Lydia shrugs. "I was crying about my pony. He thought it'd make me feel better."

Being a teenager full of infinite wisdom and experience, Jane laughs lightly and wraps her arm around Lydia's shoulder, hugging her tight. "There are worse reasons to be kissed."

Having found a solid ground with her eldest sister, Lydia asks this most important of questions. "What was your first kiss like?"

Jane pulls away, cheeks flushing pink. "I haven't had one yet."

This news is most confounding to Lydia. "What!?"

"I'm waiting... for the right guy."

Even though Lydia doesn't fully understand it, she cannot deny that her esteem of her sister grows exponentially.

.::..::.::.

When Lydia's car makes it to the top of the hill, she won't deny holding her breath for the last mile, concerned that The General would call it a day and start rolling backwards. But, her little tank of a car is a fighter, and he gets them safely to their destination.

Lizzie worries her lip as she pulls the case of beer out of the car, mutely draping the blanket over Lydia's shoulder.

They follow the small foot trail from the parking lot around an outcropping of boulders and up to a large flat rock. It's coated with years of graffiti and love declarations, epic stories inscribed in its crevasses.

.::..::.::.

The weekend before Jane leaves for college is tense and tearful. Lizzie is about to enter sophomore year and _little_ Lydia is now taller than Lizzie, having shot up almost five inches in a year. It’s been rather painful… for everyone involved.

When Lydia gets home from spending time at the pool with her friends, she finds the house eerily quiet and goes in search of her family. The screen door to the back porch is open, giving her a clue as she slides over in her socks.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do with you gone.”

Lydia stops just before she reaches the door, Lizzie’s voice halting her in her tracks. Peeking through the screen, Lizzie is sitting on the ground in front of Jane who is French braiding Lizzie’s hair.

“Lizzie,” Jane admonishes softly. “Be nice. You know it’s been a rough year for her. Give Lydia a break.”

“Why?” Lizzie whines. “She makes drives me crazy. She steals my clothes, makes fun of me all the time, and follows me everywhere.”

“And you never did that to me?”

Lizzie frowns. “Well… yes, but… you at least wanted me around, right?”

“That’s not the issue,” Jane ties off the end of Lizzie’s hair and starts braiding the other half of Lizzie’s head. “Lydia looks up to you. Be there for her. _Be_ her sister.”

“But you're so much better at it. She always listens to you.”

“She listens to you too.”

“And yet she does the complete opposite. Sometimes, I say completely ludicrous things, just to see what she’ll choose.”

“That’s not very kind.”

“You’ve got the market cornered on kindness. Someone’s got to be wicked.”

Lydia frowns much the same as Jane. “That’s a poor excuse and you know it. I get as frustrated with her as I do with you on occasion, but maybe it’s you who needs to listen sometimes, not the other way around.”

Lizzie’s brow creases and Lydia crosses her arms in silent victory. She stands there as silence falls over her sisters, watching as Jane finishes that half of Lizzie’s hair. Lydia has always loved the colors of both Jane and Lizzie’s hair, but Lizzie’s always turns dark copper when it reflects the sunlight, making it hard to look away.

Deciding to make her presence known, she emerges onto the porch and takes a seat on the grass across from Lizzie. She catches the way Jane nudges Lizzie in the back, but stays silent until Lizzie looks up at her.

“How was the pool?” Lizzie forces the words out through gritted teeth.

Lydia looks up at Jane who is wearing a demure smile. Taking advantage of this opportunity, she flashes a dazzling smile at Lizzie, recounting the highlights of her day animatedly to her captive audience. “Well… first let’s start off with the lifeguard…”

They end up having a lovely afternoon in the backyard, giggling and telling stories. The following day Jane takes them up to the Lookout for the first time, starting a tradition they will repeat every year, and leaves them with a parting gift: each other.

“Take care of each other, I mean it. You’re the best thing each other has.”

They don’t know it at the time, but she is so right (as she usually is).

.::.::.::.

Lydia unfolds the blanket and lays it flat while Jane opens her bag and pulls out their snacks and the lantern. Lizzie sets down the case and hands each of them a beer, uncapping the bottles and clinking the necks against each other.

"To the Great Jane Bennet, New York doesn't know what's gonna hit it," says Lizzie.

"Damn straight," Lydia nods in agreement as Jane smiles at her sisters, taking a delicate sip.

They settle on the blanket in companionable silence, watching as the sun lowers over the horizon of their small suburban town.

.::.::.::.

Lizzie is sitting cross-legged in front of her mirrored closet door. She's got her hair pulled back in a clip and is applying her makeup. Without asking, Lydia pads in and flops on Lizzie's bed, watching silently.

"Please… come on in, make yourself at home." Lizzie mutters with displeasure as she picks through the contents of her bag. This doesn't phase Lydia, seeing as she's been doing this for the last thirteen years. Watching her sisters get ready is secretly one of her favorite things to do.

As Lizzie applies her eyeliner, Lydia takes a moment to actually observe her sister. Both her older sisters are popular at their high school. Jane for the obvious reasons in that she's kind, lovely, and her smile causes rainbows to spontaneously burst from the heavens.

On the other hand, Lizzie is aggressively nerdy — an unabashed teacher's pet, yet still manages to not alienate her classmates (Lydia cannot figure out how). She's certainly pretty, more in a way that requires one to look twice, as opposed to Jane's more traditional attractiveness. Lizzie's true beauty emerges when she's excited about something geeky or laughing with Charlotte, her eyes light up and her cheeks grow pink. Of course, these are all things Lydia _thinks_ and would never tell her sister.

"Where are you going?"

"Movies."

"With Charlotte?" Lydia overheard Lizzie and Charlotte talking earlier about whether a _certain senior_ would be coming out with their group that night.

"Yup." As of late, Lizzie has resorted to as little words as possible when speaking to Lydia. Although obnoxious at times, it has proven to decrease their arguments somewhat.

"Is _Johnny_  going to be there?"

Lizzie rounds on her sister. "I _KNEW_ you were listening in earlier. Why are you so freaking nosy?"

"I can't help that you talk too loud."

Lizzie frowns at Lydia and returns to applying her mascara.

"So… is he coming?"

Lizzie's neck flushes in a dead-giveaway. Lydia rolls her eyes and sighs as her sister clamps her mouth shut.

"You're not wearing _that_ are you?" Lydia nods to Lizzie's outfit she has laid out. It's perfectly fine, but Lydia has this irrepressible desire to watch her sister squirm.

Lizzie stops and glares at her sister. "I'd be wearing my red sweater if you hadn't _destroyed_ it last weekend."

"Oh please, you _know_ that sweater looked better on me." She has no idea why she's saying these words. "You're just pissed because mom wasn't able to mend that tear in the fabric."

"No, I'm pissed because you took it without asking! Why do you keep taking my stuff?"

"I have no idea, because you have the fashion sense of a homeless grandfather."

Lizzie's face grows scarlet with anger. "Get out!"

"Why do you have to be such a raving bitch all the time?" Lydia pushes off the bed and stomps over to the door.

"The same reason you're an inconsiderate brat: we insist on living up to each other's expectations."

"UGH!" Lydia slams the door shut, huffing and rolling her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

.::.::.::.

They're half way through their second beers and have nearly finished the bag of Chex mix. Insects have begun making their night noises and the temperature has cooled considerably. Conversation has been light, each sister knowing that ugly sobbing is in their near future. 

"Okay…" Lizzie says as she reaches inside the saftey box, pulling out a sealed envelope from the precious year. Reading the name on the top, she looks up. "Lydia, you first."

This ritual, _the reading of the letters_ , is something they've been doing since Jane first left for college nearly ten years ago.  These are letters they write to each other containing hopes and wishes for each sister in the year to come. When they meet again, they read aloud the previous year's letter and reflect on what the year has actually brought them. Then, they submit their new letter to the box, sealed away safely in Jane's closet until next year.

Lydia takes a breath and looks at both Lizzie and Jane. Feeling like a completely different person from who she was a year ago, she’s almost afraid to read what she wrote. Sliding her finger beneath the bright glittery pink star sealing it shut, she pulls out the paper and begins.

.::.::.::.

"That's a good one," Lizzie's head is tilted to the side, appraising Lydia's dress. "I think the color really brings out your eyes."

Lydia looks at her reflection then at Lizzie, knowing her words are genuine. Her heart keeps beating so erratically, she's afraid she's going to sprint out of the house when her date finally gets here. Smiling weakly, it prompts Lizzie to rise and walk up behind her, holding out something in her hand.

"What's that?" Lydia turns to see what it is. Lizzie, now a senior and having spent the last three summers working two jobs, has saved a nice chunk of spending money.  It’s a necklace, a small sterling silver star pendant on a solid silver chain.

"It's nothing fancy," Lizzie motions for Lydia to turn around. "But I saw it and thought of you. Now seemed like as good a time as any to give it to you."

Lydia watches as Lizzie links the necklace, trying to memorize everything about this moment. They know how to push each other's buttons so well that any time spent not being angry at each other is something to be treasured.

"Thank you," Lydia murmurs as she twists around and squeezes her sister tight, Lizzie's hands slowly coming to wrap around Lydia's back.

"You look _beautiful_. Have a good time," Lizzie whispers. "Call me, if you need anything."

Later that night, Lydia enjoys the dinner portion of her first date with a boy from her history class. He's nice enough and polite at all the right times, but when he tries to put a move on her during the movie, she pulls away, surprised.

"What the hell?"

"I thought…" he sputters. "I heard that you… you know, one of the guys in class said you gave him a BJ after the basketball game last week. I… you know."

This is news to Lydia — news of a most unpleasant nature. Her sisters get to be lauded as beautiful and brilliant, while she gets branded the class slut after a misunderstanding at a stupid party. _Awesome._ "I wasn't even _at_ the basketball game last week."

Someone up ahead shushes them and she stands, irritated. Without another word, she pushes past the couple at the end of the row and barrels through the doors at the back of the theater.

"Where are you going?" he calls after her.

"No where that concerns you!"

"I'm sorry!" She knows he means it, but that's not the problem. His expectations of the outcome of this evening are her primary concern. She calls Lizzie for a ride and makes up a bogus excuse about a stomachache when Lizzie arrives.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Lizzie casts a worried glance at Lydia in the passenger seat. She's so mortified, so worried of what Lizzie would do with the knowledge of Lydia's newfound reputation. Instead, she plasters on a grin and turns to Lizzie.

"I'm fine, just really bummed that my period came early. These cramps… killer."

She can tell that Lizzie doesn't quiet believe her, but for some odd reason, Lizzie keeps quiet. Once they get home, a slightly bewildered Lizzie gets Lydia a heating pad and some motrin, and then leaves Lydia to her solitude.

Lying in bed, her fingers trace the pendant and she frowns at how heavy it feels. Maybe she doesn't want to preserve this moment after all.

She never wears the necklace again and thankfully, Lizzie never mentions it.

.::..::.::.

 Taking a breath, Lydia starts slowly.

 

“Jane –

You always know the right thing to say at the right time.” Lydia glances at Jane and smiles. “Your particular brand of wisdom and your hugs always welcome.” Nodding, Lydia agrees with her past self.

“I think you need to —" Lydia stops and looks up at Jane, rolling her eyes at her foresight. "I think you need to get out of here, go somewhere that'll respect you for your awesome.

Thank you for your patience and your tolerance, you manage to keep my head on straight and out of trouble… for the most part.” Lydia grins mischievously at Jane.

Turning, she looks at Lizzie who is trying her best not to get caught up in a wave of emotion.

 

“Lizzie —

I love that you let me mess around with your projects and that even when I drive you crazy, you still let me stay.”

Lydia hesitates on the next part, amazed at how accurate her thoughts were a year ago. “Sometimes, I think you need to give people a chance, and not be so hasty to judge… Not everyone is having their best day when they see you for the first time.” Lizzie rolls her eyes and sighs, “Yeah yeah, I’m still working on it.”

“Thank you,” Lydia smiles as she looks up from her paper, ”for putting up with me, even when I embarrass you or steal your thunder.”

.::..::.::.

One night when Lydia is sneaking into the house after curfew during her senior year, she happens upon Lizzie sitting quietly in the kitchen, staring at nothing. Unfortunately, Lydia is incredibly drunk on this occasion and her shock at seeing her sister is overshadowed only by curiosity.

“Heyyyyy!” Lydia tries to keep her voice down, but it echoes in the quiet. Lizzie is silent as she closes her eyes and sighs. “Don’t you have, like… finals or something to study for?”

Lizzie still doesn’t reply, which actually irritates Lydia.

“Dude, what crawled up your ass and died?” Lydia is now standing right next to Lizzie, swaying a little bit. She reaches out to grab her on the shoulder, but Lizzie stands abruptly and brushes past her, nearly causing Lydia to stumble.

When Lizzie finally does turn, she has this expression on her face that conveys more disappointment and disgust than words ever could. She goes to her bedroom and shuts her bedroom door, barely emerging until she returns to college on Sunday.

A week later, finals are over and both Jane and Lizzie have returned home for Christmas break. Lydia is sitting in the front seat of Jane’s car waiting for Lizzie to drop off a package at the post office. 

“Hey, I know it’s not easy, but be nice to Lizzie, k?”

Lydia scowls; irritated at the way Jane gives in to Lizzie’s moods. “Why?”

Jane nods. “Lizzie was awarded a very competitive scholarship to study abroad for a semester.”

“Whaaaaaaaatt!? That’s crazy.”

“Remember Brian?”

“Uh yeah? Lizzie’s been dating that loser for a over a year.” He was okay, but she thought Lizzie could do better. He wore too many polo shirts.

“She turned it down because Brian didn’t also get it.”

“No way. That’s… ridiculous.”

Jane sighs, shaking her head. “Brian came by her apartment last week, told her that since he’d been named her alternate, he decided to take her spot.”

“Holy shit.”

“Then he broke up with her, saying he couldn’t stand how she made him feel stupid and that she wasn’t even that pretty.”

Lydia absorbs this news, her heart breaking for her sister. Silent for a few moments, she turns to Jane, flabbergasted. “Why would Lizzie give up something that awesome for a guy? Why?”

Jane’s quiet for a minute, watching as Lizzie exits the post office, holding open the door for an elderly man. He pats Lizzie on the arm, saying something that makes her smile wanly.

“She was in love with him,” Jane laments.

“But... I don’t — I don’t get it.”

“You will… someday.”

Lydia hunkers down in her seat when Lizzie climbs in, face pale with dark circles under her eyes. Lydia vows at that moment to never love anyone enough to make her feel the same way Lizzie must be feeling.

Later that night when she sneaks out to meet up with some friends at a party, she makes it her mission to find a guy to torment, anger over her sister’s mistreatment fueling her intent.

When one of her girlfriends asks what her deal is, she replies with steel in her voice, “Boys are expendable. And love?” She shakes her head decisively as a hopeful candidate approaches. “Love is for suckers.”

.::..::.::.

Jane wipes her hands on her jeans then opens the letter with care. If her hands shake as she holds the cream-colored parchment, they all try to ignore it.

 

“Lydia —

I'm not going to lie, I looked this up — I wanted to summarize you in one word:” she pauses and glances up at Lydia, “ _ebullient._  You truly are.You wear your heart on your sleeve and you fight for what you want and what you think is right, which is something I’ve always valued in you.”

Lydia squirms, uncomfortable with such genuine praise.

“You are much smarter and funnier and more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. Remember that.”

She looks up from her paper and reaches out, grabbing Lydia’s hand. “Thank you for being _you_ , because my life would be much… _less_ , without you around.” 

When she gets to Lizzie’s part, tears start falling freely from Jane’s eyes and she does nothing to stop them.

 

“Lizzie — 

I love you for the strength of your convictions, but don't let them hold you back. Soften those edges and don't let yourself get so lost in your head.” Jane’s eyes flit to Lizzie’s then return to the paper.

“You have such a great big heart. Don't run from it or seal it off. Open yourself up again. Maybe not all at once, but little by little, let someone in.” They share a knowing smile, one that Lydia can also understand for once.

“Thank you,” she sighs, rolling her eyes at herself as she says, “for knowing when I need a hug, a cookie, or just a quiet ear.”

.::..::.::.

During Lizzie’s graduation weekend the entire family travels to her university for the ceremony since she’s receiving a special award. Their Dad is the proudest Lydia has ever seen him, holding Lizzie tight when she greets them after the graduation ceremony. They return home the next day for a family meal and quality time.

Their mom has a fantastic dinner planned — all of Lizzie’s favorite foods. Lydia elects to go to the grocery store with Jane and their Mom while Lizzie and their Dad remain behind. After buying half the store and maybe a little more, they head home in the bright afternoon sun. Looking out the window from the passenger seat, Lydia spots Lizzie and their Dad walking up the sidewalk, arm-in-arm, heads bowed close together.

Something about the sight gives her pause. Lizzie and her Dad have always been close, but he’s always been so careful of showing favoritism. But the way he smiles at Lizzie and kisses her on the forehead, makes Lydia feel somewhat dejected.

A short while later, their Mom clears everyone out of the kitchen except Lydia. She can’t help but feel redeemed.

“Grab the apron Jane made you, Lydia dear. I don’t want anything to happen to your beautiful dress.”

Lydia goes to the pantry and pulls the apron over her head, tying it behind her back. As she does so, she looks up and spots Jane sitting quietly on the floor, playing with Kitty. A stab of guilt hits her in the chest. But then she realizes that Jane, sweet, loving Jane, is no one’s _particular_ favorite, she’s _everyone’s_ favorite. Jane is greatly loved and appreciated by them all, and she seems perfectly content with that.

.::.

They have to take a break after Jane’s letters, the thought of parting for such a long time overcoming them. They talk about Lord of the Rings and silly things until they finish the last of their beer. But by the time Lizzie finally unfolds her letter, they’re blubbering messes again.

 

“Jane —

 _Sweet Jane_ , you've always seen the world with rose-colored glasses, but one of your greatest assets is being able to interpret the harsh realities and soften them to their essence, giving us all something we can handle.”

Lizzie sets the letter in her lap and stops to blow her nose, the tip growing pink with such activity.

“You have… so much to offer, so much potential. I hope that you find an outlet that is truly deserving of you and gives…" Lizzie's voice cracks as she swipes at a tear. "And gives us the chance to finally see the world the same way you do."

“Thank you, for being the person I can be completely honest with, who gives me the truth, no matter how painful.”

 

Lizzie leans back and takes in a deep breath. “Why is this so hard? Why?” At the same time, Jane and Lydia reach out and grab Lizzie’s hands as she reads the last of their letters.

 

“Lydia  —

I envy you for the way you run headfirst at life with abandon. You don't let anything hold you back and on the off chance that something…" she stops and purses her lips, shaking her head at her scribed words, "gets you down, your resilience makes you one of the strongest people I know."

Lydia hiccups and cries at the same time, squeezing Lizzie’s hand tighter.

“Use that crazy amount of curiosity and energy you have try to focus it. Pursue something wholeheartedly the same way you chase life.” She pauses and looks up at Lydia, going off script. “I mean that, _still_.”

“Thank you, for brightening up any situation and providing distraction when I most need it.”

.::.

Their father drives up a short while later, ten years of this routine has made him very prepared for their watery return. They all pile into the back seat, sniffling and tipsy.

Once they arrive at home, he stands by the driver’s door as each daughter passes him by, placing a soft kiss on his cheek on their way inside. They ready for bed quietly, passing around toothpaste and dodging each other in the small bathroom.

When they crawl into Jane’s bed, they pull up the covers and get into comfortable positions. As their breathing settles, Lydia hopes this isn’t the last time they get to do this, but somehow knows it probably will be.

.::.

When they wake at dawn the next morning, it’s with bleary eyes and trepidation. Bing drives up just as Jane is loading the last of her stuff in her car. He’s going to follow her out, literally driving his SUV behind her all the way to New York.

After everyone bids him goodbye, Jane hugs their parents — their Mom’s cries muffled in their dad’s shoulder. Jane turns to face Lydia and Lizzie, her quick smile is both excited and nervous. Instead of taking them separately, she grabs them both and they stand in a circle, hugging for a few interminable moments. “Be safe out there, Jane. If Bing does anything stupid, call us —“

“and we’ll come kick his ass.”

Jane doesn’t reply, just hugs them tighter. “I want you both to listen to me carefully. Be brave. Trust yourselves. Look out for each other. But most of all — _b_ _e brave_. I love you both, so very much.”

Pulling away while she still has the strength, Jane walks to her car and climbs inside, Bing shutting it behind her.

Finally, she drives away slowly, Bing following a safe distance behind. Lydia and Lizzie walk hand-in-hand to the center of their empty road and watch as the two cars fade into the distance. Lydia turns to Lizzie and reaches over, wiping away the last of her tears with her sleeve.

“What are we going to do without our voice of reason?” 

“Save our money so we can fly out and surprise her?” Lydia offers.

“Sounds like a plan. Just as soon as I finish my thesis and get a real job.”

“Good call. Until then…”

Lizzie wraps her arm around Lydia's waist. “It’s just you and me, kid.”

“You know what? I’m alright with that,” Lydia grins, looking over at Lizzie who returns her smile. When they get inside, Lydia recalls some wise words Jane passed to them years ago:

_Take care of each other. You’re the best thing each other has._

As Lizzie battles her for the remote and they settle together on the couch, Lydia can't help but agree.

.::.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want you drowning in tears, but I kind of do, because I sure am. So that's cool. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm... thisclose to pulling this. Don't like it.


End file.
